Someone You Loved
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: 5 years has passed since Hermione finished her 8th year at Hogwarts. Having left Hogwarts at the age of 19 heartbroken and alone what discoveries will be made 5 years later.
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter One - Discovery**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the Gardens of Hogwarts looking around the place she once called home. Hogwarts had been her home for 8 years, one year longer than intended due to returning to Hogwarts after the War to finish her Seventh Year.

Hermione had not been back 'home' in 5 years. She avoided returning actually due to the memories that she felt so hard not to relive.

Her 8th year at Hogwarts was her best, the more amazing year of her life and Hermione had left Hogwarts at the end of the year with a broken heart. Hermione had found love in the most surprising place in her 8th year and hoped the relationship would continue after her time at Hogwarts however left on her last day, her Graduation day broken hearted and alone.

That was the reason she avoided Hogwarts even though she knew he was no longer living within the castle walls.

Hermione looked around at the gardens taking in the sights of her former classmates with their families. She had practically been forced to attend the summer Garden party at Hogwarts by Harry and Ginny who had helped Headmistress Minerva McGonagall organise the school reunion.

Harry and Ginny had helped Hermione after her heartbreak although originally she had planned to tell no one of her former secret relationship however the relationship became harder to hide after a few short months.

'Mione, can you hold James for me for a second, I need to go help Mum with the picnic.' Ginny asked her best friend.

'Of course.' Hermione said taking the 4-month-old baby into her arms.

Hermione rocked the small baby in her arms taking in the newborn smell. A smell she had not smelt in such a long time. She sat on the picnic bench and looked across the gardens at two dark haired children playing and laughing.

'One day, you will be able to play with Silas and Piper.' She murmured to the small baby kissing his little head. 'They will love playing with you.'

* * *

'Finally!' Headmistress McGonagall said as Severus Snape the new Deputy Headmaster approached her. 'I've been waiting for you.'

'I'm here now.' He drawled.

'I can see that and you've brought the Malfoy's.' She said as she looked over to the Blonde Malfoy Family who were making their way over to the Gardens.

'Yes.' He stated as he looked over at the gardens.

'Why don't you go and….socialise Severus.' She said to the tall dark man. 'It will be good for you to see your former students.'

'If I must.' He replied as he made his way over to the Malfoy's.

Severus caught up with his oldest friends Lucius and Narcissa who had found a bench by the roses. His Godson, Draco Malfoy was holding the newest blonde Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy whilst his Wife Astoria sat down on the bench next to her Mother-in-Law.

'Smile Severus.' Narcissa said as she laid a hand on his arm.

'Darling, when has Severus ever smiled' Lucius said with a laugh. 'I see the famous three are here.'

Severus followed his friend's gaze and looked over to the other side of the Gardens. He quickly spotted the famous Harry Potter who was fussing over his wife who was stood next to her older brother, Potter's sidekick.

'It appears Ms. Granger has a baby.' Lucius said as he directed his friends gaze to the young woman holding a small baby.

'Can't be a Weasley, it's not Ginger.' Draco added. 'Could be Wood's. I heard he was sniffing around Granger a few years ago.'

'Maybe.' Lucius replied staring at his dark friend.

* * *

'Thanks Hermione.' Ginny said as she took the baby from her friend.

'He's so like you Harry.' Hermione said as the young baby opened his eyes revealing bright green eyes.

'I carried him for 9 long months, went through 73 hours of labor and he doesn't look anything like me.' Ginny griped at her husband.

Hermione smiled at her friends who were sharing a lovely moment.

'Teddy is having a great time with the twins.' Harry said to Hermione who was now looking towards the lake.

'It's lovely that Andromeda let you bring him today.' Hermione replied.

'We've been having him more recently. Andromeda is getting older and she's struggling alone with a 5 year old.'

'I know the feeling.' Hermione mumbled.

'You're amazing Hermione.' Ginny said to her best friend. 'And you do what you do as well as study for your degree.'

'Always an over-achiever our Mione.' Ron said as he joined the group putting his arm around his friend.

* * *

Severus Snape sat with his old friends although his gaze found its way over to the brown haired young woman he once loved often. Narcissa and Lucius did not miss their old friend's looks.

'Must be Potter's baby.' Lucius said as Severus' turned towards Lucius in an instant.

Severus merely nodded.

* * *

Hermione made her way over to the picnic area with two water bottles in her hand. She needed to start getting some food down the twins before it got to late, she could really do with them going to bed on time.

'Ms. Granger.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice. That voice had haunted her for the last five years in every dream she ever had.

Hermione slowly turned around and faced the man she had once loved. She gazed up, much taller than she and into the eyes she knew so well.

Before she could speak two dark haired children attached themselves to Hermione.

'Mummy, I'm hungry.' The dark haired boy said to his mother.

'I'm thirsty.' The other child, a little girl said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's thigh.

Severus stared at the two dark haired children who were wrapped around Hermione's legs.

'I was just getting you both drinks.' She replied patting their heads. 'Why don't you go see Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny for a second and I'll be right over.'

'Can't you come with us Mummy?' The little girl asked.

'In a second. I just need to speak with Professor Snape.' Hermione said as she pushed the two children off her legs.

'I'm staying with you Mummy.' The little boy repeated. 'And me' the little girl copied.

'I'm sorry Professor Snape, I really must sort out my children.' She said as she quickly rushed away with the two children holding onto her hands.

* * *

As soon as Hermione met her friends, she crumbled. Ginny rushed to Hermione not knowing what was wrong.

'He's here. He's back.' Hermione said and with that Ginny knew exactly what she meant. 'He's seen them, he's going to know.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Shock

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 2 - Shock**

* * *

'Severus, are you alright?' Narcissa asked her friend as she placed a hand on his arm. 'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

Severus remained silent.

'Severus.' Narcissa repeated as she looked at her dark friend concerned. 'Lucius. Something's wrong with Severus.'

'Severus.' Lucius said coming to the aid of his wife who he could tell was worried about their friend.

'They're mine.' He mumbled.

'Severus, what on earth are you talking about?' Lucius asked his friend who was acting very out of character.

Severus didn't reply to his friends, just looked over towards the two dark haired children holding onto their weeping mother.

* * *

'Mummy. Why are you sad?' Piper asked her mother as the small girl put her arms around Hermione's neck.

'Was it that man?' Silas asked as he looked over to the dark haired man who was looking over at them. 'He upset you mummy! He was horrible to you! He scared you!'

'Oh Silas….no. Don't worry my darlings mummy is just being silly.' Hermione said as she kissed her children. Hermione held them close to her not letting them out of her sight.

'Hermione, do you want me to take you home?' Ron asked his friend.

'Please.' Hermione replied looking up to Ron.

'Come on you two, let's get you home!' Ron said as he lifted Piper into his arms and took hold of Silas' hand.

'I'll come and check on you later.' Harry said to Hermione as Ron led them away from the gardens.

* * *

'Do you want me to stay Mione?' Ron asked as he walked downstairs to find Hermione sat on the sofa staring into the fire.

'I'll be fine Ron.' She replied standing up. 'Thank you for bringing us home.'

'Just floo if you need me.' Ron said hugging one of his oldest friends. 'Always here for you.'

'I know.' She replied. 'Apologise to Lavender for me. I didn't mean to ruin her afternoon.'

'You didn't ruin anything Hermione.' Ron said as he stepped into the floo.

Hermione returned to the sofa and slumped down. The tears soon followed.

Why was he back? Why now! He said he'd never return to Hogwarts so why did he have to return on the one time Hermione had finally allowed the twins to visit the castle.

Hermione rubbed her face smudging her black mascara. She didn't know what to do now. She knew Severus, she knew he would want to get answers and she knew he wasn't one to hang about.

Before Hermione could think anymore she heard footsteps behind her.

'Mummy' a voice said from behind her.

'Silas.' Hermione replied as she looked round to find her son.

'Mummy you're still crying.' Silas said as he rushed to his mother.

'Oh darling, Mummy is just being silly.' She said as she gathered him into her arms. 'Mummy just had a shock today that's all.'

'Do you know that man mummy?' Silas asked.

Hermione nodded and placed a kiss on Silas' head. 'You're such a smart boy. Mummy's little super star.'

'I can't wait to go to Hogwarts Mummy.' Silas said looking up at his mother.

'I will miss you and Piper when you go.' Hermione replied looking at her dark haired son.

'You can come with her.' He replied placing his arms around Hermione's neck.

'I'm a little old to go back to school Silas. You and Piper will have to write to me all the time and keep me updated on you studies.' Hermione replied. 'But we have a little while yet till you go off to Hogwarts.'

Silas nodded learning his head against Hermione's chest.

'Why don't you go back upstairs and play with Piper. Mummy needs to floo call Uncle Harry.' Hermione said as she nudged the little boy off her lap.

'Can we have Pizza for dinner?' Silas asked as he got off Hermione's lap.

'Of course. Go on, go and see what Piper is doing.' Hermione said as she ushered him out of the living room.

* * *

'Here' Narcissa Malfoy said as she placed a whiskey in front of Severus. 'Drink up.'

Severus nodded and took the glass into his hand. He downed the whiskey and then held out the glass as if to ask for another.

'Getting drunk won't help you Severus.' Narcissa said as she poured another whiskey for him. 'You're in shock Severus.'

'Are you sure they could be yours Severus?' Lucius said standing in front of the fireplace in his private study.

'They're mine.' He replied. 'I was involved with…Hermione when she returned to Hogwarts after the War. I ended it on her last day at Hogwarts.'

'Why?' Narcissa asked as she sat down beside Severus.

'She needed to move on, go to university and live her life. She didn't need me holding her back.' He replied. 'Clearly that didn't happen though.'

'She never contacted you?' Lucius asked.

'Never.' He replied downing the second whiskey.

'You need to go and see Ms. Granger.' Narcissa said to Severus as she took the glass from him.

'I don't know where she lives now.' Severus replied. 'Do you?'

He asked Lucius.

'I can find out.' He advised.

Severus nodded.

* * *

'Goodnight my darling.' Hermione said as she kissed Piper's head. 'Sleep tight.'

'Goodnight mummy.' Piper replied as her mother stood up.

'I love you.' Hermione said as she walked towards the doorway.

'Love you too mummy.' Piper replied yawning.

Hermione made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge grabbing the white wine and placed it on the dining room table.

She could feel tonight was going to be a long night. Not only did she need to finish her essay but she also had to think about how to approach Severus now that he knew.

Hermione closed the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She sat down at the oval wooden table and poured herself a glass of wine.

As she was about to open her laptop the doorbell went. Hermione cursed and mumbled that Harry should have flooed especially at this time of night.

Hermione walked to the front door and opened the door ready to give her friend a piece of her mind for potentially waking the twins but soon stopped herself when she came face to face with her ex-lover.

'Good evening Hermione.' Severus said as he looked down at his ex-lover and now mother of his children.'

'Severus.' She breathed.


	3. Chapter 3 - I never

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 3 - I never...**

* * *

'Can I come in?' Severus asked.

'Yes…yes please come in.' Hermione said opening the door wider. 'I thought it was Harry.' She said as Severus walked past her. 'Just through there.' Hermione pointed out to him.

Hermione followed Severus into her kitchen. Severus stood awkwardly in her kitchen not doing what to do or say.

'How did you find out where I…where we live?' She asked learning against the door.

'Lucius has contacts.' He replied. 'May I?' He asked pulling out the chair.

'Please.' She replied nodding.

'Have you lived here long?' He asked looking around the modern grey kitchen. He noticed a picture on a shelf of Hermione with Potter and Weasley. He knew exactly where that picture was taken and when. He remembered it well.

'About two years.' She replied moving towards the table. 'Would you like a drink? Coffee? Wine?'

'Coffee.' He replied. He couldn't possibly have another drink he had already downed three whiskeys for courage.

Hermione opened the cupboard and took out a mug and started to make coffee.

'Do you still take it the same?' She asked looking at him.

'Yes.' He replied as she watched her make the coffee. 'Are the children here?' He asked.

Hermione turned around and looked at Severus. 'Yes, they're asleep. They go to bed around 7pm.'

Hermione poured Severus and herself a coffee and placed the mug in front of him. Hermione took a seat opposite Severus and moved her books and laptop out of the way.

'You're studying?' he asked as he looked at the books she was moving.

'I'm in my last year at university. I've been doing it part time whilst the twins are at pre-school.' She replied. 'I should graduate in May next year.'

'Potions?' he asked.

Hermione nodded.

'When were they born?' Severus asked as he watched Hermione play with her hands nervously.

'12th April.' Hermione replied. 'Silas was born first, then Piper.'

Severus nodded taking in the names of his two children.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Severus asked as he looked into Hermione's large brown eyes, which he once found himself getting lost in.

'You didn't want to hear from me…remember?' She said looking up at him. Before he could reply she continued. 'I left on that day like you said and I went to go and get on with my life but life had other plans for me.'

'When did you find out?' He asked.

'The day I was due to start University.' She replied remember the day. ' I was already 8 week by that point.'

'You didn't think to come and see me then?' Severus asked.

Hermione nodded which surprised Severus. 'I went to Spinners End.'

'You did?' He said sounding surprised.

'You weren't there. I discovered you had sold it.' She replied. 'I didn't know where you were. You were gone.'

'I was at the Malfoy's.' He replied.

Hermione shrugged.

'Where did you live?' He asked wanting to know where his children were brought up.

'I….we lived at Grimmauld Place with Harry and then Ginny when they married.' Hermione replied. 'Harry and Ron helped me massively with the twins when they were born. For the first four months I had the boys camping on the floor of my bedroom helping me with the night feeds and changes.' Hermione said as she smiled remembering the memory.

'I….I wish I had known.' Severus replied.

'Really?' Hermione said as her voice raised slightly. 'You told me you never wanted to see me again that I was….

'That you were destined for greater things than me.' He replied.

"Exactly' She replied remembering those haunting words. 'It wasn't your decision to make what I was destined for or what I wanted.'

'No…you're right.' Severus replied. 'I just thought you deserved better than me. Someone younger, someone who could give you a future, children.'

Hermione scoffed. 'Well you certainly gave me that Severus and twins at that.'

A small smirk appeared on his lips at Hermione's comment.

'I wanted you, I didn't want anyone else.' Hermione replied as she looked at Severus.

Before Severus could reply a little dark haired girl appeared at the kitchen doorway. Hermione noticed Severus' eyes flicker towards the door and turned quickly to find Piper stood there staring at her mother and the dark haired man.

'Piper.' Hermione said as she stood up and rushed to the little girl who was wearing pink nightdress. 'What are you doing up darling?'

'I heard you speaking. Who is that?' She asked as she looked towards Severus.

Hermione picked up the little girl and returned to her seat at the kitchen table with Piper cuddled into her ample chest.

'I'm sorry darling. We didn't mean to wake you. You didn't wake your brother did you?' Hermione asked.

'No.' Piper replied. 'Silas is still asleep. He's snoring Mummy; he sounds like Uncle Ron.' She said with a giggle.

Hermione pressed a kiss on Piper's head and looked up towards Severus who was staring intently at the pair. Piper followed her mother's gaze and smiled up at Severus.

'What's your name?' Piper asked Severus as she wiggled off her mother's lap.

'My name is Severus Snape.' Severus replied as the little girl walked towards him.

'Snape?' She asked as she turned to look at her mother. 'Mummy he has the same name as us!'

'Same name?' Severus asked as he looked at Hermione.

'Tell Severus your name Piper.' Hermione said as she leant forward.

'My name is Piper Ruby Granger-Snape.' She replied with pride.

'Granger-Snape?' Severus said in surprise as he looked at Hermione who was smiling at her daughter.

'I wanted them to know where they came from. I wanted them to have both.' She replied leaving Severus speechless.

'Now darling, let's get you back off to bed.' Hermione replied as she stood up lifting the little girl.

'But I want to speak with Mr. Snape more.' She replied looking at Severus.

'Professor Snape will come back again I'm sure of it.' She said kissing the girl's head.

'Goodnight Mr.' Piper said as she waved at Severus as her mother took her up the stairs.

Severus sat alone in the kitchen with his thoughts. He had now become a father of two in the last 8 hours.

'Severus.' Hermione said as she walked back into the kitchen noticing him deep in thought. 'I understand if this is too much for you.'

Severus stood up shaking his head. 'No.' He replied. 'I want to be part of their lives.'

'You can't pick and chose which bits Severus, if you wish to be part of their lives it has to be everything.' She replied staring up at him.

'Of course.' He replied moving to stand in front of Hermione. 'I wish to apologise….'

'Don't.' Hermione replied. 'What is done is done.'

'Hermione, I want you to know that I never stopped….'

'Please don't finish that sentence.' She replied closing her eyes feeling the tears welling up. 'I think it's best you left. I will write to you tomorrow to organize for you to visit the twins.'

Severus nodded seeing Hermione clearly struggling. 'I will await your letter.'

Hermione nodded and turned on her heels showing him out the front door.

'Goodnight Hermione.' Severus said as he walked out of the house.

Hermione closed the door and turned learning against it. 'Goodnight Severus.' She said as she slipped down the door letting the tears fall.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 - Godfather

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 4 - Godfather**

* * *

The next morning Hermione was greeted by her two children climbing into bed with her and before she could even wish them a good morning her eldest child by 8 minutes piped up.

'That man was here last night.' Silas said as he looked at his mother who was just barely awake.

'Ummm….' Hermione tried quickly to think of something to say but before she could speak her daughter piped up.

'He was here. I saw him. He has the same name as us.' She replied with a huge smile. 'He's called Mr. Snape.'

'Professor Snape Darling.' Hermione replied pulling herself up to learn against her grey headboard.

'Why does he have the same name as us Mummy?' Piper asked.

'Well darling that is a story for another time.' Hermione said as she pushed her two children out of the bed and stood up. 'Come on, let's get you breakfast.'

* * *

At Malfoy Manor Severus made his way down to the family dining room to be greeted by the entire Malfoy Family.

'Good morning Severus. Did you sleep well?' Narcissa asked as she poured a cup of coffee for Severus.

'I don't think he did Mother.' Draco said as he looked towards Severus.

'Thank you Draco, you are correct.' Severus said as he sat down at the table. 'Where is your wife this morning?'

'Difficult night with the baby so they are resting.' Draco replied.

Severus nodded and began to drink his coffee.

'Did you visit Ms. Granger last night?' Lucius asked as he placed his newspaper down on the table.

'I did.' Severus advised.

'Do I have to pry it out of you Severus?' Lucius asked as his dark friend glared at him.

'Ms. Granger's children, her twins are mine.' He replied. 'She gave them my name.'

'She did?' Narcissa exclaimed as she smiled.

'Well…they go by Granger-Snape.' Severus replied as he tucked into his breakfast.

'Who would have thought it.' Draco said shaking his head with the news.

* * *

Hermione sat and watched her two children play with their toys on the living room floor. She had already been asked three times since 7am whom Mr. Snape was she knew she could not keep putting it off.

'Uncle Harry!' the children screamed as Harry stepped out of the floo.

'Harry.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'How are you?' He said hugging his friend with the twins clinging onto his legs.

'I'm fine.' She replied knowing she couldn't say much in front of the inquisitive twins.

'Right you two, why don't you go up to Silas' bedroom and play for a second whilst I talk to your mummy about boring adult things.' Harry said ushering the children.

'Can't we stay Uncle Harry?' Silas asked.

'I'll come find you in a minute.' He said as he pushed the children towards the stairs.

'You promise Uncle Harry?' Piper asked her adored Uncle.

'I promise sweetheart.' Harry said to his goddaughter who rushed off upstairs.

'Oh Harry.' Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa.

Harry rushed to her side and gathered Hermione into his arms.

Hermione cried against Harry for a few minutes before she composed herself. 'He came here last night.' She mumbled.

'What did he say?' Harry asked his friend.

'He wants to be part of their life.' Hermione said as another tear ran down her face.

'That's good isn't it?' Harry said wiping Hermione's tears.

'Of course it is, I just feel like I let them down for not trying harder to tell him sooner.' Hermione said.

'Hermione.' Harry said sighing. 'You were so young and you had so much to contend with. You are an amazing mother.'

Hermione nodded. 'Piper came downstairs last night when he was here. She told him that they have the same names.'

'What did he say?' Harry asked.

'He was shocked. I don't think he expected me to give them his surname after…well after everything.' Hermione replied. 'All morning they've been asking why.'

'Are you going to tell them?' he asked.

'I'm going to have to Harry.' Hermione replied as she looked towards the fire. 'I was thinking of asking him to come here tomorrow to meet them.'

'Why don't you let me go and speak with him?' Harry stated to his friend.

'Oh Harry.' Hermione said as she looked at Harry's green eyes. 'I couldn't ask that of you.'

'Their my god-children, I owe it to them.' Harry said kissing his friend's head.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot Chocolate and Worries

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 5 - Hot Chocolate and Worries**

* * *

'Enter.' Severus Snape drawled as he watched the door of his private office at Hogwarts open.

'Good evening Professor.' Harry Potter said standing in the doorway.

'Mr. Potter. What do I owe this pleasure?' Severus asked wondering why the boy wonder was coming to see him.

'I wanted to talk with you sir, about Hermione and the twins.' Harry said stepping into the room and shutting the door to give them privacy.

Severus leant back in his chair and stared up at the now man who he use to teach. 'Take a seat Mr. Potter.' Severus said moving his hand to wave to his visitors seat opposite his own.

'Thank you sir.' Harry said taking a seat. 'I understand you saw Hermione last night and little Piper.'

'I did.' Severus said studying the green-eyed man in front of him. 'I have expressed to Hermione that I wish to be part of the children's lives.'

'Silas and Piper would love that.' Harry replied. 'They have always been curious about why they don't have a father and since James has been born it has become more apparent.'

Severus nodded.

'You were there Mr. Potter when they were born?' Severus asked.

'Mostly.' Harry said with a smile. 'There were parts where Hermione kicked us out.'

'Us?' Severus asked arching an eyebrow thinking of Potter and Weasley being there whilst Hermione gave birth.

Harry shook his head and laughed. 'Mrs. Wesley kicked us out once things got going. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were Hermione's birth partners.'

'I see.' Severus replied. 'I understand that you and Mr. Weasley took on a vital role after the birth of the twins. Hermione explained that you would help with the night feeds and changing.'

'Ah yes.' Harry said smiling. 'It was more the changing of nappies as Hermione breastfed for the first three months. Ron and I were on hand to change nappies and rock babies in between feeding time. She was amazing.'

'I know.' Severus said as he looked at the young man in front of him.

'Hermione told me that you wish to be part of the twin's lives.' Harry said filling the awkward silence.

'Yes, they are my children after all.' Severus said crossing his arms. 'I suppose you're here to warn me?'

'No professor. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were taking on.' Harry said.

'They are my children Mr. Potter, I want to be in their lives and I wish to be there as they grow. I have already missed 4 years.' Severus replied.

'Hermione wanted me to invite you over tomorrow morning to meet the twins. Well meet them properly.' Harry advised. 'If you accept she will tell the twins later this evening who you are. They have been asking all day about you since you told Piper that you share the same surname.'

'Of course I will be there Mr. Potter.' Severus said.

* * *

'Piper! Please stop teasing your brother.' Hermione said as she pulled them apart.

'Mummy, he stole my baby!' Piper said stomping her feet.

'Come on you two.' Hermione said holding them either side of her. 'How about we have a nice hot chocolate and cuddle up on the sofa?'

'I want marshmallows Mummy!' Silas said smiling up at his mother.

'I want whipped cream!' Piper shouted.

'We can have both!' Hermione said laughing at her children who were jumping up and down.

Hermione made three hot chocolates with marshmallows and cream. She got the twins settled down on the sofa and Hermione sat in-between them pulling a thick cream blanket across them.

'Everybody comfy?' Hermione asked as she looked at her two dark haired beautiful children.

'Yes Mummy.' Piper said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

'Now.' Hermione began. 'Do you remember you were talking about Professor Snape this morning?'

'The dark haired man mummy?' Piper replied.

'The one who upset you at the castle Mummy?' Silas replied.

'He didn't upset me darling, I was shocked to see him.' Hermione replied. 'And yes the dark haired man Piper.'

'Why were you shocked to see him Mummy?' Silas asked.

'Well I haven't seen Sev…Professor Snape for some time.' Hermione replied. 'Professor Snape was a friend of mummy's you see.'

'Was he mummy?' Piper said smiling up at her mother.

'Yes.' Hermione replied. 'Professor Snape has the same surname as you doesn't he?' Hermione said hoping her children would ask why.

'Yes why is that Mummy?' Piper asked.

'That's because Professor Snape is your daddy.' She said looking at both her children for their reactions.

'Our Daddy?' Piper asked.

'Why hasn't he come and seen us before?' Silas asked.

'That's a good question Silas and I want you to know that Daddy didn't know about you and Piper until the other day so he didn't know to come and see you.' Hermione replied. This was becoming very difficult to explain to four-year-old children.

'Does he want to see us now?' Piper asked.

'Oh yes.' Hermione said with a smile. 'He wishes to see you lots.'

'Can we see him now?' Silas asked impatiently

'Tomorrow.' Hermione replied. 'Tomorrow morning he will be here and I'm sure he will spend lots of time with you.'

'I can't wait Mummy!' Piper said jumping up and spilling her hot chocolate on the cream carpet. 'Oh Mummy! I'm sorry!' Piper cried.

'Don't panic darling.' Hermione said whipping out her wand and cleaning the carpet. 'It's okay sweetheart, you were excited.'

'Will Daddy like us?' came a small worried voice.

'Of course he will.' Hermione said turning to her little boy. 'He already does. He cannot wait to see you tomorrow.'

'Will you cry again mummy?' Silas asked placing his hand on Hermione's cheek.

'No sweetheart.' Hermione said pulling her boy to her crushing him against her. 'I promise not to cry.'

'It's okay if you do mummy.' Piper said as she placed her hands around Hermione as well.

'how about you both sleep in my bed tonight?' Hermione asked her two children.

'Yes mummy!' Piper shouted bouncing up and down.

'What about you Silas?' Hermione asked her quiet boy.

Silas nodded and smiled at his mother.


	6. Chapter 6 - Good Morning

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 6 - Good Morning**

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke before Silas and Piper. She crept out of bed quietly and headed for the shower.

As Hermione was washing her hair a little face appeared at the glass.

'Mummy. I'm hungry.' Piper said yawning and rubbing her dark brown eyes.

'Two minutes baby. I just need to rinse my hair.' Hermione said as she let the water wash out the conditioner in her curls.

'Can I get in?' Piper asked already pulling off her PJ top.

'Come on.' Hermione said with a smile as she lifted the little girl into the shower.

* * *

After Hermione and washed and dried herself and Piper she took the little girl down to the kitchen.

'Mummy if I look down the towel will fall off my head.' Piper said sitting straight up.

Hermione laughed at her daughters who just like her had a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body and another white towel on top of her head drying her hair.

'It won't fall off Piper.' Hermione said placing a kiss upon her daughter's cheek. 'You're brother must be tired, he's still asleep!'

'Can I go wake him mummy?' Piper asked with a mischievous smile.

'No darling. Silas obviously needs his sleep.' Hermione said as she turned back to finish off making Piper's pancakes.

'Mummy…someone's at the door?' Piper said as she hopped off her chair.

'I didn't hear the bell.' Hermione said to her daughter.

'There! See!' Piper said as a knock on the door was heard.

'It must be Uncle Harry.' Hermione mumbled thinking that Harry did say he would come round in the morning before Severus arrived.

'Can I get the door?' Piper asked already rushing out the room.

Hermione followed behind quickly ensuring that her daughter was safe opening the door.

'Severus!' Hermione screamed seeing the dark man stood on the other side of the door. 'I…I wasn't expecting you till 11am!'

Severus took in the sight before him. There was his ex-lover wrapped in a white towel, which only the essentials leaving her long legs to be seen. Her curly hair was wrapped up in another towel and he noticed the little girl was covered in the exact same way.

'I…I can come back.' He replied sounding like a teenage boy.

'No…No. It's okay. Come in.' Hermione said. 'Piper let….let Professor Snape in darling.' Hermione said ushering the little girl to one side.

'Are you here to see me?' Piper said as she looked up at Severus who was walking into the hallway.

'I am.' Severus said as he bent down to look Piper in the eyes. His eyes his noted.

'Are you really my daddy?' Piper asked as she looked at Severus.

'Yes.' Severus said and with that he found his arms full with one little girl who was clinging onto him.

'Mummy.' Silas said as he appeared on the stairs.

'It's all right Silas. Come on down.' Hermione said walking to the bottom of the stairs. 'Look who is here.'

'Daddy.' Silas said as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

'That's right.' Hermione said picking up the little boy. 'Why don't we go back to the kitchen and finish off breakfast and then mummy needs to get us all dressed.'

Severus followed Hermione into the kitchen struggling not to stare at her form for too long.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews


	7. Chapter 7 - A Day with Daddy

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 7 - A day with Daddy**

* * *

'Why don't you go get dressed. I'll watch them.' Severus said as he took a seat at the table.

'You sure?' Hermione asked holding onto her white towel suddenly feeling very naked.

'Go.' He said softly.

'Thanks. Silas, Piper, be good for your…father whilst I get dressed.' Hermione said rushing off upstairs.

'What about me?' Piper said as she watched her mother flee quickly from the kitchen.

'I'm sure your mother will help you dress after breakfast.' Severus replied softly.

'Are you really our daddy?' Silas asked looking intently at Severus.

'Yes.' Severus said looking at the small boy in front of him.

'Are you going to see us all the time now?' Piper asked as she looked at Severus hoping he would say yes.

'Of course.' He replied he looked at them both. 'I want to see you all the time and spend lots of time with you.'

'Are you going to live with us Daddy?' Piper asked Severus as she smiled at him.

'I have my own home.' Severus replied. 'Remember the castle you visited a few days ago?' he asked as both children nodded their heads. 'That's where I live.'

'Really?' The twins said at the same time.

'Yes. You can come and visit anytime.' Severus replied.

'But Mummy's and Daddy's live together.' Piper said confused.

'No all Mummy and Daddy's Piper.' Silas replied to his sister.

'That's right Silas.' Severus replied.

'I want you to live here.' Piper said as she got off her seat and climbed onto Severus' lap loosing the towel on her head. 'Can't you live here?'

'Piper.' Hermione said from the doorway. 'Come on let's get you dressed. Silas once you've finished come upstairs.'

Severus looked up to see Hermione dressed in a simple white summer dress and her brown curls framing her beautiful face. She looked like an angel he thought.

'Mummy.' Piper said sliding off Severus' lap. 'Tell Daddy he must live here with us.' The little girl said putting her hands on her waist.

'Daddy has a home.' Hermione said picking up the little girl. 'Come on, we need to dry you're hair before it becomes unmanageable.'

'Like yours then.' Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled at Severus. 'Silas was blessed with your straight hair.' She said as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Hermione dressed the twins quickly. Silas in dungarees and a navy t-shirt and Piper in a navy denim pinafore with a pink t-shirt underneath and then re-joined Severus in the living room.

'Don't you look beautiful.' Severus said as Piper climbed back onto his lap. Piper smiled brightly up at her father, her dark eyes sparling with adoration.

'I'm pretty like mummy.' Piper said looking over to her mother who was helping Silas gets his lego out.

'You are.' Severus said looking over at Hermione.

Hermione blushed at the comment and quickly put out Silas' Lego on the floor.

'Why don't you show your father your quidditch stadium.' Hermione said to Silas changing the subject.

'Do you fly Daddy?' Piper asked.

'I use to.' Severus replied. 'Not for a long time now though.'

'Why?' Silas asked as he made his way over to Severus.

'Well I'm a little old now.' Severus replied.

'How old are you Daddy?' Piper asked. 'Are you older than mummy.'

'Definitely older than your mother.' Severus replied.

'Older than Uncle George?' Silas asked.

'Much older than George Weasley.' Severus said.

'How old then Daddy?' Silas asked.

'Well I'm 43.' Severus replied.

'That's really old.' Silas said as he looked at Severus.

'Not as old as Granddad Arthur.' Piper said. 'Granddad Arthur is really old!'

'I'm not Granddad Arthur would like to telling people he is really old.' Hermione said smiling at her two children who were crowded round Severus. 'How about you grab your baby books and show Daddy photos of you both.'

The twins rushed off upstairs before Hermione could mutter another word.

'Granddad Arthur?' Severus asked Hermione who was sat on the floor.

'Molly and Arthur have taken me on like I'm their own especially as I can't return their memories.' Hermione said sadly. 'They love the twins and treat them like their grandchildren.'

Severus nodded as he took in the sadness of Hermione's eyes.

'Look!' Piper screamed as she came running into the living room holding a large pink photo album.

'I got mine too!' Silas said as he followed Piper into the living room with his own Blue photo album.

'Right, sit either side of Daddy then.' Hermione said as she got up off the floor ushering the twins to sit beside Severus on the sofa.

'Mine first!' Piper said.

'No mine!' Silas replied.

'How about we look at them at the same time. Open the first page on your lap and Daddy can look at both. The first couple of pages are the same anyway.' Hermione said as she sat on the arm on the sofa beside Silas.

'Look Daddy. Look how fat mummy was!' Silas said as he pointed to a picture of a very pregnant Hermione.

'Thanks for that Silas.' Hermione said as she ruffled her son's hair. 'That was three days before they were born.' He said noticing Severus studying the picture.

'There's us!' Piper shouted as she pointed to a picture of the twins as newborn babies.

'You were three minutes old there Piper' Hermione said smiling at the picture.

Piper smiled up at her mother and turned to the next page.

'Look Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry.' Silas said turning his own page.

'Are they both you're Godfathers?' Severus asked knowing Hermione would be the one to answer.

'Harry and Ron are Godfathers to both.' Hermione replied. 'Ginny is Godmother to both.'

'All Gryffindor.' Severus remarked.

'I'm going to be a Gryffindor Daddy!' Silas said smiling. 'Just like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron.'

'And me!' Piper stated. 'Were you Gryffindor Daddy?'

'No!' Severus said quickly. 'I was…I am a Slytherin.'

Both Piper and Silas stared at their father in shock.

'But Slytherin's are naughty Daddy.' Piper replied.

'Yeah Uncle Ron says there a bunch of Death Eaters!' Silas replied shocking both Hermione and Severus.

'I shall be having words with your Uncle Ron.' Hermione said looking at Silas.

'Will you spank him mummy?' Piper asked

'I hope not!' Severus replied looking up at Hermione who was smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hogwarts

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 8 - Hogwarts**

* * *

After spending the day with the twins, Severus helped Hermione put the twins to bed. He tucked both twins in and kissed their heads promising to see them the next day when they would come to Hogwarts to visit him.

'Are you sure you have time for us to visit tomorrow?' Hermione said as she reached up truing to get a wine glass from the top of the cupboard.

'I will always have time for my children.' Severus said coming behind Hermione and reaching for the glass for her.

'Thanks.' Hermione said as she turned blushing slightly feeling his body close to hers.

'Do you want some?' She said moving away from Severus and going to the fridge.

'I should get back to Hogwarts.' He replied as Hermione starting pouring wine into her glass.

Hermione nodded and looked over to Severus. 'What time tomorrow?' she asked.

'Best to come after lunch; I have a few meetings in the morning.' He replied grabbing his robe from the back of the kitchen chair where he had earlier left it.

'Okay. Shall I floo to you office?' She asked.

'Best to.' He replied doing up his robe. 'Will you be okay tonight?'

'I've been fine for the last 5 years Severus. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself.' She replied as she leant back against the kitchen counter.

Severus nodded knowing tonight would not be a good time to discuss further. 'I will see you tomorrow then.'

'See you tomorrow.' She said as she covered her mouth shielding a yawn.

'Goodnight.' He said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to floo to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with her glass of wine in hand. Today had been a difficult day. Difficult but happy day. The twins had taken to Severus well and they seemed so happy to have their father in their lives; Hermione just hoped it stayed that way.

'Mummy.' A little voice said. 'Are you awake?'

'I am now.' Hermione said opening her eyes to find her son staring back at her.

'Can we go see Daddy now?' Silas asked as he climbed up into Hermione's bed.

'Darling it's 4am. It's too early to see Daddy now.' Hermione said looking at the alarm clock. 'Let's sleep for a bit longer.'

* * *

At 12pm Hermione ushered the twins into the living room and wrested with them to put on their travelling robes. Both twins had matching navy robes and Hermione wore her black formal robe.

'I hate wearing this.' Silas said trying to remove his.

'Silas! Please can you keep it on.' Hermione said as she buttoned up his robe for the third time. 'You can take it off once we get to Hogwarts.'

'I love mine mummy.' Piper said as she span round.

'You look beautiful darling.' Hermione said placing a kiss on Piper's head. 'And you look handsome.' Hermione said kissing Silas' head. 'Now let's get in the floo.'

The three Grangers stepped into the floo, the twins huddling against Hermione.

'Now hold on.' Hermione said as she pulled the twins into her. 'Ready?'

Both of the twins nodded as they held onto Hermione's legs. Hermione grabbed the green floo powder and threw it down into the floo shouting 'Hogwarts Caste, Professor Snape's Office.'

Severus looked up as he saw Hermione and the twins arrive in the floo. He stood up to receive them and the children ran straight to him shouting Daddy.

'Hello there.' Severus said as he bent down receiving the twins into his arms.

Hermione smiled at the scene in front of her as she dusted off her robes.

'Hi.' Severus said as he stood up. 'Let me take your robes.' He said addressing them all.

Silas took no time in de-robing leaving him in muggle jeans and a navy and white stripped t-shirt.

'I need help Daddy.' Piper said struggling with her robe.

Severus leant down and helped his daughter removed her robe leaving Piper in a charcoal dress with a checked dress.

'Don't you look pretty.' Severus said as his daughter spun around in front of him.

Hermione smiled as Piper showed off to her father. She often wondered where Piper got her sassy attitude from.

Severus looked up to find Hermione had removed her robe. He found his eyes wandering her form noticing she was dressed in a highwaisted black skirt and a tight black jumper, which showed off her large breasts and small waist.

'Let me take that.' He said reaching for robe.

'Thanks.' Hermione said noticing Severus looking at her.

'Severus!' a voice shouted from the doorway of his office 'Oh Hermione dear, I didn't know you were here.'

'Professor.' Hermione said as she looked at her previous Head of House.

'Hermione and the children are here visiting Minerva.' Severus said.

'Of course.' Minerva said as she looked at the twins. 'Hello there.' She said as she bent down to look at them properly. 'I'm Professor McGonagall. I use to teach you mother and well your father as well when he was a boy.'

'Did you?' Piper said as she spoke to Professor McGonagall.

'Was he naughty?' Silas asked smiling widely.

'Of course he was!' Minerva said laughing. 'He is a slytherin after all!'

'I'm going to be a Slytherin.' Silas said as he looked from Minerva to Severus.

Severus smiled at his son's comment and then looked over to Hermione who was rolling her eyes.

'Well I shall leave you to it.' Minerva said seeing that she was interrupting the family's day. 'Enjoy the castle.' Minerva said towards the twins.

Once Minerva had left the office Severus suggested taking the twins for a tour. Severus found himself with the twins either side of him holding his hands and Hermione following beside them as they walked around the castle.

'Is it as you remember?' Severus asked Hermione as they walked down the dungeon corridor.

'Exactly the same.' She said looking around. 'Are you still in the same rooms?' Hermione asked as they passed the staircase to Severus' private quarters.

'Yes.' He replied watching Hermione look up the staircase. 'I thought we could have dinner there later if that's okay with you?'

'That's fine.' Hermione said as her stomach flipped thinking of returning to Severus' private rooms.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 - 2000

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 9 - 2000**

* * *

**February 2000**

_Hermione rolled over in the large king size bed to find the space next to her empty. She sat up pulling the covers around her and called out_

'_Severus.' Hermione looked around the large bedroom._

'_Good Morning.' Severus said as the bedroom door opened revealing Severus stood in the doorway dressed in only silk black Pajama bottoms._

'_What are you doing out of bed?' Hermione asked as she smiled up at him. _

'_Just had to check on a potion.' He replied walking towards the bed. _

'_Come back to bed.' Hermione said with a knowing smile on her face._

'_If I must.' He replied with a smirk as he leant down and kissed Hermione passionately._

'Mummy.'

'Mummy.'

'Mummy!' Silas shouted.

'Oh sorry darling, Mummy was…daydreaming.' Hermione said as she tore her eyes away from Severus's bedroom door.

'Silly Mummy' Piper said as she climbed onto Hermione's lap. 'We need a bedroom Daddy.' The little girl said to her father who was placing drinks on the coffee table.

'You do.' Severus said as he sat down in his armchair. 'I'm sure I can get that arranged.'

'Then we can stay here.' Silas said as he climbed onto Severus' lap. 'Can't we mummy?'

'Well darling if you want to. You've not really stayed away from home before.' Hermione said.

'We stay at Uncle Harry's Mummy.' Piper replied.

'When you went out with that Man.' Silas grumbled.

'A man?' Severus asked picking up on his son's displeasure.

Hermione felt herself going red. Just trust her children to bring up the one man she had dated in the last 5 years.

'His name was…Oliver!' Piper said smiling. 'That's right isn't it mummy.'

'Yes but it doesn't matter.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'Right, let's get your hands washed and get you sat at the dinner table.'

Severus knew Hermione was diverting again from the conversation about her love life. He watched Hermione usher the twins into the main bathroom and thought he'd bring up the conversation later around her love life after all he didn't know whether she was in a relationship or not. The mere thought of her with someone else made his blood boil he knew that.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.

Sorry it's a short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Feelings

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 10 - Feelings**

* * *

'I take it by Oliver the twins meant Mr. Wood?' Severus said as he looked at Hermione who was placing the dinner plates on the side of the kitchen worktops.

Hermione turned to look at Severus who was leant against the worktops looking at her intently. She knew he wouldn't drop the matter. When they were together he had been a jealous and possessive lover and she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

'Yes.' Hermione said looking at Severus. 'We went on a couple of dates. It didn't work out.'

'A couple?' He asked.

'We saw each other for 3…4 months if that.' She replied. 'And don't ask me what you're about to ask me.'

'I wasn't going to ask you anything Hermione.' Severus replied crossing his arms.

'I could ask you about the last five years and your love life Severus but we both know you won't tell me and I don't need to know.' She said as she looked into the living room watching the twin's play on the floor with the children's potion set Severus had gifted them.

'There hasn't been anyone else.' Severus said softly uncrossing his arms and looking at Hermione.

'It doesn't matter if there has been.' Hermione replied. 'You're single, I'm single, we can see whoever we want. I just ask that you don't introduce the twins to lots of women.' Hermione said looking at Severus.

'I don't plan to have another woman in my life Hermione.' Severus replied.

'You don't know what's around the corner Severus.' Hermione replied feeling her heart thump in her chest. 'You could meet someone tomorrow.'

'I don't want someone else Hermione.' Severus stated. 'I want you.'

'Severus.' Hermione said as she looked into his dark eyes. 'Don't.

'Don't what Hermione.' Severus said walking towards her.

'I….We can't.' She said as Severus stood in front of her. So close she thought.

'Why can't we?' He replied as he slowly leaned down to Hermione.

'Mummy!' Silas shouted from the living room making Hermione and Severus jump apart.

'Coming darling.' Hermione said rushing to her son.

* * *

'So how was it going back there?' Ginny Potter said as she sat on Hermione's sofa with her wine glass in hand.

'Strange.' Hermione said sipping the white wine. 'Everything's just as it was the day I left.'

'He hasn't changed anything then?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing.' Hermione replied. 'Some of the stuff we picked together is still there.'

'Bet that was strange.' Ginny said as she looked at her best friend.

'He said he wanted me.' Hermione blurted out making Ginny choke on her white.

'Excuse me?' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione wide eyed.

'You heard me Ginevra Potter.' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

'He said that to you?' Ginny asked.

'In not so many words.' Hermione replied learning her head back against the sofa. 'I think he was going to kiss me and then Silas shouted for me.'

Ginny smiled 'Always perfect timing your boy.'

'Always.' Hermione said laughing.

'Do you still love him?' Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes and sighed. 'I never stopped.'

* * *

'How are you adapting to Fatherhood?' Lucius asked as he poured two whiskeys.

'Fine.' Severus replied as he took the glass from Lucius. 'I have spent everyday with them so far.'

'I remember Draco being a lot of work at that age. God help you with two my old friend.' Lucius said smirking.

'I'm sure they will run rings around me especially Piper. That girl has a way of making you do exactly what she wants….just like her mother.' Severus said sipping his whiskey.

'How is Ms. Granger?' Lucius asked.

'She is….good.' Severus said.

'I know you well Severus you forget that. I know you want Ms. Granger.' He replied.

'She dated Mr. Wood.' Severus replied. 'Silas let it slip.'

'And?' Lucius asked.

'I hate the thought of him pawing at her.' Severus said putting his glass down.

'You don't know that he did.' Lucius replied. 'If you're so annoyed by it Severus why don't you just ask her.'

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11 - I always have

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 11 - I always have...**

* * *

Hermione returned home after dropping off the twins to find Severus stood outside her front door.

'Severus.' Hermione said as she walked up the path to her front door. 'I wasn't expecting you today? You do know the twins are at nursery today?'

'Yes.' He replied. 'I was hoping to speak with you.'

'I don't have long.' She said walking past him and opening the door. 'I have lectures at 10am.'

'It won't take long.' He replied as Hermione let him into the house.

'Excuse the mess.' Hermione said as they walked into the kitchen.

Severus looked around the kitchen noticing two wine glasses by the sink. Did she have someone over last night? Was she seeing someone he thought? Hermione saw Severus' eyes on the glasses and instantly knew what he was thinking.

'No I didn't have a man here last night.' Hermione said as she turned to look at him.

'I didn't say a word.' He replied.

'You don't need to Severus. I know that look well.' She replied crossing her arms. 'You really don't have to worry about another man in the twins life. I'm not dating and if I ever did meet someone I'd let you know.'

'I'd rather you didn't.' He replied as he stepped towards her.

'It's only polite to tell you if I was going to introduce someone to Silas and Piper' She replied.

'I'd rather you not date.' He replied as he stood in front of her.

'And why is that?' she asked looking up at him. She felt her heart thumping in her chest.

Severus didn't reply. He simply pulled her to him and kissed her.

Hermione's arms found themselves wrapping around Severus' neck and moaning as his kiss deepened. She felt at home. Finally.

'Severus.' She whispered as she pulled back looking up at him. 'We…'

'I want you.' He replied staring deep into her eyes.

'The children.' She said as she looked at him.

'We can keep it between us until we're certain.' He replied knowing what she meant. 'Let's start again.'

'I don't know.' She breathed.

'I love you. I always have.' He stated as he watched tears fall from her beautiful almond eyes.

'I love you too.' She replied as Severus wiped her tears. "I never stopped.'

Severus placed a kiss on Hermione's head pulling her to him. He had missed the feeling of her in his arms.

'Severus.' She murmured against his chest.

'Yes.' He replied.

'I didn't sleep with Oliver.' She replied.

Severus sighed and Hermione smiled into his chest.

'I know you've been thinking about that since the twins mentioned him.' She replied looking up at him. 'I never meant for them to know about him or that I was dating but Ron let it slip in front of them.'

'Mr. Weasley was never quiet.' He replied making Hermione laugh.

'As much as I would love to stay like this all day I have to go to Uni.' Hermione said stepping out his arms.

'Will you and the twins come to Hogwarts tomorrow?' Severus asked.

'Are you sure you'll have time this weekend? School starts on Monday.' She replied.

'I will always have time for my family.' He replied with a smile. 'Why don't you come on Saturday morning and stay over.'

'Are you sure?' She asked.

'Very.' He replied. 'I have had two rooms added to my quarters. The twins can share and you can have the other.'

'Okay.' Hermione said nodding. 'The twins will love it.'

'Floo call me tonight?' He asked.

'Of course.' She replied placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Impossible Possible

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 12**

**The Impossible Possible**

* * *

Severus walked into his office taking and walked straight up to his dark oak desk placing his potions articles on the desk. He pulled off his robe placing it on the back of his chair and sat down in his new leather desk chair.

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. Tomorrow another bunch of dunheads would arrive and this year he would have more duties than ever.

His mind wandered to when the twins would start Hogwarts and wondered where his life would lead him.

Severus opened his top draw and took out his quill. He might as well get his lesson plans sorted for the next couple of weeks. He was normally ahead already however Hermione and the twins had kept him from his work.

Severus was half way through his lesson plans when an owl at the window of his office disturbed him. He noticed the own immediately; it belonged to Potter.

Severus walked to the window, opening it to let the owl in. He took the letter from the owl and unraveled the parchment.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am with Hermione and the twins at the hospital. You need to get here immediately._

_Please come._

_Harry Potter_

Severus dropped the letter. He needed to get to Hermione urgently. Severus rushed to his desk grabbing his robe. He placed the robe around him and flooed immediately to the Hospital.

* * *

Severus rushed to the desk of the accident and Emergency Centre at St Mungo's.

'I'm looking for Hermione Granger.' Severus growled at the receptionist who he once taught.

'Professor Snape!' The young girl squeaked jumping at her former Professor's growl.

'Professor!' Ginny shouted as she heard Severus's voice.

'Mrs Potter.' Severus said as he turned around. 'Where are they?'

'Follow me.' Ginny replied as she rushed off down the corridor with Severus following.

Ginny took Severus down the corridor and stopped outside the intensive care ward. She looked up at her former professor and bit her lip.

'They're through there.' She said as she looked up at him.

Severus pushed the door open and immediately heard a little voice shout to him.

'Daddy!' Silas shouted as he ran to Severus.

Severus found his arms full with the little boy who had launched himself at him.

'What happened?' Severus asked as he looked over his little boy.

Silas was unable to reply simply breaking down in tears. Severus pulled the little boy to him and walked further down the corridor from where the boy had come from.

'Professor Snape.' Harry said as he stepped outside a private room.

'What happened Potter?' Severus asked as he held his son to him.

'They were attacked.' Harry replied. 'Hermione returned home with the twins having collected them from pre-school. She went into the house and…'

'And what Potter.' Severus said darkly.

'Hermione said there was a….' Harry stopped. He lowered his voice and said 'Death Eater waiting for her.'

'That's not possible.' Severus replied as he held his son close to him.

'It's not impossible. There are some who still wish to follow his way of life.' Harry replied.

'I need to see Hermione.' Severus insisted. 'Where's Piper?'

Harry nodded and opened the door behind him.

Severus looked in and saw Hermione stood over his daughter who was laid out on the bed.

'Daddy' Piper said making Hermione turn to find Severus holding Silas.

'Hermione.' Severus said rushing to her taking in her bruised face and split lip.

Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione pulling her to him. Hermione immediately started crying, letting out the tears she was holding in. Silas still in his father's arms wrapped his arm around his mother.

'Mummy.' Piper said reaching for her mother.

'She's okay Piper.' Harry said coming to the other side of Piper trying to comfort his Goddaughter. 'How are you feeling my princess?'

'Much better now Uncle Harry. The nice lady made my arm better.' She replied showing off her pink bandage.

Severus looked down at his daughter who smiled up at him. She seemed unfazed my today's events which he still need to know more about.

'Mione, you need to see the Healer.' Harry said to his best friend. 'The twins are fine. I'll stay with them.'

'Come on Hermione.' Severus said placing Silas on the bed next to his sister.

* * *

Hermione allowed Severus to guide her out of the room and down to the Nurses station where the Healer was waiting. The Healer led them into a private room and began healing Hermione's face.

Severus watched on as Hermione's face was healed. Once the Healer was finished Severus asked that they were left alone.

'Tell me what happened.' Severus requested as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle looked up into his dark eyes which she knew were full of rage.

'I collected the twins from pre-school, we got home and walked into the kitchen to find a death eater stood there like they were waiting for us.' She said as tears escaped her eyes. 'Before I could stun him, he hit me. I fell to the floor but I could see he was going for the twins so I got in front of them but Piper got hit in the arm.'

'It's okay.' He whispered as he rubbed her back.

'I managed to stun him and then…' she stopped as she looked up at him.

'Then what Hermione.' Severus asked.

'Silas and Piper they joined hands and it was like I was protected by them. The death eater…he used an unforgiveable but it bounced off their protection and hit him.'

'Hermione are you sure?' Severus asked her.

'I saw it Severus.' Hermione replied. 'They saved us. It was like a force field'

'We need to see Minerva and speak to Albus' portrait.'

Hermione nodded.

'You can't return to your house Hermione.' Severus replied. 'You and the twins, you'll stay at Hogwarts. It's the safest place.'

'We can go to Grimmauld.' Hermione replied looking up at him.

'I would rather my family were with me.' Severus said placing a kiss on her head. 'I need to know you're all safe.'

Hermione nodded as she placed her head against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13 - It's Sleep Time

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 13 - It's Sleep time**

* * *

Severus laid Piper down on the single bed in her new room within his private quarters at Hogwarts. He placed a kiss on top of her head pushing her dark curls away from her face.

'Sleep tight my angel.' Severus said as he slowly shut the bedroom door returning to the living room to find Silas sat in Hermione's lap.

'That man sounded like he knew you mummy.' Silas said as he placed his hand on her now healed cheek. 'Do you know who he was?'

'No.' Hermione replies kissing his hand. 'It gave mummy a shock.'

'He shouldn't have come into our house.' Silas replied.

'No he shouldn't' Severus said darkly. 'And he won't be coming back.'

'He disappeared anyway Daddy.' Silas replied smiling. 'He got hit by a spell, it was green and then he went.'

Hermione looked at her son and then to Severus.

'That's right Silas. He's gone and you, mummy and Piper are safe here with me.' He said as he lifted Silas from Hermione's lap. 'Come on, bed time for you.'

'Where's mummy going to sleep?' Silas asked as Severus carried him to his new bedroom.

'Mummy has a room too.' Severus replied as he laid Silas down on his single bed.

* * *

After Silas had fallen asleep, Severus returned to the bedroom to find Hermione curled up under his robe.

'Are you cold?' Severus asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Hermione.

'A little.' She said moving towards him. 'It's been a long day.'

'It has.' He replied pulling her close to him. 'One I wish never to repeat.'

'Me either.' She replied looking up at him.

'I should have…'

'There was nothing you could have done Severus.' Hermione replied stopping him.

'If I was there, it wouldn't have happened.' He replied.

'We have been on our own in that house for over two years now and nothing has ever happened like to today. We could never have known.' Hermione said.

'Maybe it's because of me.' He said looking at her. 'Maybe someone found out the twins, that you and I…'

'The War ended over 5 years ago now, who would know now.' She asked.

'The only people who know abut you and the twins are the Malfoy's and I know they are not your favorite people but they are family to me.'

'It wasn't Draco or his father.' Hermione replied. 'I think it was Rodolphus Lestrange.'

'It can't have been.' Severus replied.

'I remember his voice.' Hermione replied. 'And hers.'

'She's dead.' Severus said cupping her cheek. 'I made sure of that.'

'I know.' She said as she leant in and kissed him.

* * *

'Mummy.' Silas said as he stood beside the bedside. 'Mummy'

'Silas.' Hermione said as she opened her eyes. 'It's still night time baby.'

'Why are you in Daddy's bed?' He asked as he looked over to Severus who was laid behind Hermione still with his eyes closed.

'Come here.' Hermione said lifting her boy into the bed. 'It's still sleep time. We can't get up yet.'

'Why are you in bed with Daddy.' He asked again not giving up until he had an answer.

'Because Daddy loves mummy and wants her to be with him.' Severus replied opening one eye.

Silas smirked as he looked at his father.

'Now it's sleep time.' Hermione said as she kissed her son's head.

'Okay.' He whispered as he climbed over Hermione and laid between his parents.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Malfoy's

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 14 - Malfoy's**

* * *

'What do you mean Severus?' Lucius Malfoy said to his oldest friend.

'A Death Eater Lucius. Hermione knows what one looks like.' Severus said rubbing his temple.

'I wasn't stating she didn't but I have not heard of any such…things since the War ended.' Lucius replied as he paced in front of Severus' desk.

'Uncle Severus, if there was a rising of Death Eaters surely father would have been…recruited?' Draco said from his seat. 'Does Granger have any idea who it was?'

'Rodolphus Lestrange.' Severus replied looking at the two Malfoy Men.

'Not possible' Lucius spat. 'He's in Azkaban.'

'Are you sure?' Severus asked.

'I will check.' Draco said standing. 'I'm due to Azkaban tomorrow for the monthly meeting. I will check.'

'Be careful Draco.' Lucius advised his son. 'They will wonder why you are asking about your estranged Uncle.'

'Don't remind me.' Draco said grimacing.

'How is Miss Granger?' Lucius asked.

'Better.' Severus replied standing. 'Hermione and the twins are here in the castle with me.'

'You've moved her in?' Draco said smiling at his Uncle.

'For now.' Severus replied.

'Forever, if you had your way though Severus.' Lucius said smirking.

* * *

'When will Daddy be home?' Silas asked his mother who was dishing up the twins dinner.

'Not till much later tonight.' Hermione said as she kissed her son's head. 'Tonight the student return to Hogwarts and Daddy must help them on their first night.'

'Will Daddy be able to tuck me in?' Piper asked.

'You'll be asleep when Daddy returns but he'll come in and check on you.' Hermione replied.

'When are we going home?' Silas asked.

'I'm not sure darling.' Hermione replied as she sat down alongside them on the table. 'We're okay here though for now. You have lovely new rooms here.'

'You don't have a room though Mummy.' Silas replied.

'Well…no.' Hermione replied. 'But I sleep in with daddy.'

'Like Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry?' Asked Piper.

'Exactly.' Hermione replied.

'But you have to be married to share a bed. Uncle Ron said so.' Piper said looking at her mother.

'Well….umm…mostly.' Hermione said trying to find a way to get out of this conversation with her children. 'Sometimes people don't get married but they love each other a lot and they have children together like Daddy and I have you two so it's okay for them to share a bed.'

'Will Daddy not marry you?' Silas asked

'I think that's enough questions for one night.' Hermione said standing up.

* * *

'Did the twins go to sleep okay?' Severus asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek as he sat beside her on the sofa.

'It took some time but they're finally asleep.' Hermione replied looking at Severus.

'You alright?' He asked.

Hermione nodded and leaned into him. 'How was the welcome feast?'

'Long.' He replied kissing her head. 'I met with Lucius and Draco this morning. They have invited us over for Sunday lunch. I would like the twins to meet them.'

'Is it safe?' Hermione asked.

'I trust them.' Severus replied. 'They are not how you remember them.'

'I'm not sure Severus.' She said.

'Please.' He replied. 'If you feel uncomfortable we can leave at any time I promise.'

'Fine.' She replied.


	15. Sunday Morning

**Someone You Loved**

**Chapter 15**

**Sunday Morning**

* * *

Hermione woke before Severus and rushed around the apartment getting the twins breakfast, bathed and dressed ready for their Sunday lunch with the Malfoy's.

Severus awoke to find his bed empty and the sound of his children's laughter. Severus got out of his bed grabbing his black silk dressing gown and made his way to the living room.

'I look pretty.' Piper shouted as she twirled around in her new light pink dress.

'You're beautiful my darling.' Hermione said as she pulled Piper to her. 'And you my favorite boy are handsome.' She said holding both children in her arms.

Hermione began to tickle her two children taking in the delight of their little laughs.

'Good morning.' Severus said as he looked on a Hermione and the children.

'Daddy!' Piper screamed as she launched herself Severus.

'Good Morning.' Severus replied as he kissed his daughters cheek.

'Do you like my dress Daddy?' Piper asked showing Severus her dress.

'It's lovely.' He replied setting her down. 'And you look very nice in your new clothes Silas.' Severus said opening his arms for his little boy.

Silas walked into Severus' arms wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. Severus placed a kiss to his son's head.

'Now you're up Mr. sleepy, can you watch them whilst I get myself ready?' Hermione said standing up from the floor.

'You should have woken me up.' Severus advised her.

'You needed your sleep.' She replied. 'Give me an hour.'

* * *

Hermione made her way into Severus' bedroom and through to his bathroom. Hermione ran herself a bath and lowered herself into the warm bubble bath.

Hermione laid back in the bath allowing her anxieties of the day ahead to wash away. She found herself nodding off but was suddenly awoken by a little person getting into her bath.

'What do you think you're doing?' Hermione said opening one eye to find her naked son sat in her bath.

'I wanted a bath.' He replied smirking, just like his father.

'You already had one this morning.' She said smiling at her son.

'I wanted another.' He replied smartly.

The door suddenly crashed open to find Severus stood before them.

'I think you lost one.' Hermione said smiling up at Severus as Silas moved towards Hermione cuddling up to his mother.

'I thought we agreed to let your mother have some peace and quiet.' Severus said kneeling down before the bathtub.

'It's okay Severus.' Hermione said stroking her son's cheek. 'It's rare I get a bath to myself without one of the twins joining me.'

'Come on Silas, let your mother relax.' Severus said grabbing the black fluffy towel.

'I'll be out in a second darling.' Hermione said kissing Silas' head. 'Mummy needs to wash her hair.'

Silas stood up with the support of his mother and found himself wrapped in a towel by his father.

Severus took his son out of the bathroom leaving Hermione alone again with her thoughts.

Hermione washed her dark hair before she got out of the bath.

As she made her way into Severus' bedroom she found the twins now both in their underwear sat waiting for Hermione.

'Looks like mummy will have to get you both dressed again!' Hermione said as she smiled at the twins lying out on the bed.

'I'm sorry Hermione.' Severus said standing in the doorway. 'They run rings around me.'

Hermione smiled as she took in Severus' appearance. He looked worn out already and had only been awake an hour.

'Why don't you start getting ready.' She said to him as she started to brush out her curls. 'I'll get the twin's sorted….again.'

* * *

An hour and a half later, Severus, Hermione and the twins were ready for their Sunday lunch with the Malfoy's.

With the twins now re-dressed in their Sunday best and Severus dressed in his formal black robes, the family made their way to the floo in Severus' office.

Severus stood with the twins waiting for Hermione to join them before they made their way to Malfoy Manor.

'I'm ready.' Hermione sighed as she stood in front of her children and Severus.

'Mummy.' Piper squealed. 'You look sooooo pretty!'

Severus turned and looked at Hermione who stood in front of him. There she was dressed in a beige tuxedo dress that highlighted her small waist with the belt. It framed her breasts perfectly and showed only the slightest bit of cleavage.

Severus looked down Hermione slowly taking in her appearance. He noted the sling back heels she was wearing and that they matched her dress perfectly.

'Is this alright?' Hermione asked looking at Severus who was staring at her. 'Severus?'

'You look beautiful.' He replied.

Hermione smiled at Severus. She moved her curls away from her face and blushed slightly.

'Sure this is okay for lunch?' Hermione asked.

'Perfect.' He replied taking in her beauty.


End file.
